Cinch's Revenge!
by StormQuinn56
Summary: Cinch kidnaps Twilight to force Sunset Shimmer to transform into her demon form again! Can Sunset save Twilight? Protective Sunset and Twilight
1. Cinch's Plan

**This is an My Little Pony: Friendship Games Fanfic! I don't own MLP or anything with it. Hasbro owns it. Plot: What if Cinch wanted revenge on Sunset Shimmer? What will she do?** **Well, kidnap Sci Twilight, of course! Find out more in Cinch's Revenge! One small note, Sci Twilight is a lot more shyer as Cinch scarred her.**

Principal Cinch or former Principal Cinch was walking around the block, until she spotted Cantorlot High. She growled as she remembered her plan being ruined by Sunset Shimmer and her friends. "Damn you, Sunset Shimmer! You will pay for what you did to me!" Cinch shouted out in anger.

*With Sunset Shimmer*

"Twilight, are you okay?" Sunset asked the shy girl gently. Twilight was becoming less responsive day by day and Sunset knew why. "Cinch will not force you to do anything again, I promise Twilight!" Sunset tells the scared girl. Twilight whimpered as Sunset hugged her.

 **This will be a short chapter, sorry! The next chapters will be longer I promise! Please enjoy this story!**


	2. Twilight's Secret

**As the last chapter was short, this chapter will be longer. In this chapter, the reason for Twilight being so shy will be explained. On with the story!**

"Oh, Twilight." Sunset says, letting the younger girl go to the library. _She really scarred you._ Sunset Shimmer. The Equestria Girls came towards Sunset.

"How is she?" Pinkie Pie asked. Sunset realized the that party girl was being careful around Twilight.

"She's still frightend. Whatever Cinch did to her, it had to be bad." Sunset answered. Pinkie Pie frowned. _Pinkie never frowns. This means that she's not in the partying mood._ Everyone else thought. Fluttershy wanted to speak up and Sunset noticed.

"Yes, Fluttershy?" Sunset asked gently. She knew that Fluttershy didn't like loud talking.

"I can ask her what Cinch did to her." Fluttershy suggested. Sunset thought about it and she smiled.

"Okay, then Fluttershy, you can talk to Twilight and we can..." Sunset saw Fluttershy shaking her head.

"No. Don't follow us, Sunset. She's already scared." Fluttershy says, looking at everyone. Everybody else agreed to this.

"Alright, Fluttershy. We won't drop in your conversation with Twilight." Sunset promised. Fluttershy nodded her head and she walked where Twilight went.

Fluttershy saw Twilight setting over on the floor in a corner. "Twilight?" Fluttershy says, gently. Twilight didn't look up, she knew who it was.

"...Hi." Twilight says, shyly. Fluttershy gasped at Twilight's tone. it sounded scared and frightened.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked, not realizing that Twilight had overheard them talking.

"I know everyone's worried. I overheard you all talking." Twilight had wrote it in a notebook. "Cinch didn't just force me to "unleash the magic", she abused before that." Twilight wrote in the notebook.

"Oh my gosh! She did?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight had tears in her eyes. Fluttershy remembered this from the Friendship Games.

"It was terrible. No one knew about it." Twilight wrote.

"What did she do?" Fluttershy asked.

"She would beat me, and touch me in certain places." Twilight wrote.

"Oh my gosh!" Fluttershy shouted. Twilight whimpered from remembering. "I'm sorry for asking." Fluttershy tells her. Twilight just shook her head. Twilight got up and she started to walk. Fluttershy got up and followed her. _Why can't I forget these things?_ Twilight thought to herself.

"Fluttershy, I need to tell you something." Twilight wrote in the notebook.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"I cut myself." Twilight wrote. Fluttershy gasped. Twilight looked guilty.

 **This is it for the second chapter! Please enjoy this story! Please review me any ideas that you may have.**


	3. Cinch and The Equestria Girls

**This is Chapter 3 of Cinch's Revenge! How is everybody holding up? I hope you enjoy this story because I might make this a series. Now, in this chapter, Cinch meets up with Twilight.**

Fluttershy was shocked at what she heard, but she made no attempt to upset Twilight as the girl was already upset. "Just be careful." Fluttershy told Twilight. Twilight had nodded at what she said.

Cinch was walking into Canterlot High like she was high and mighty. The Equestria Girls and Sunset Simmer saw her and they glared at her. "What are you doing here?" Sunset Shimmer asked with venom in her voice. Cinch just stared at the girl. She moved her eyes onto Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash angrily growled. Cinch continued to eye the girls, until Pinkie Pie caught her eye.

"What do you want?" Pinkie Pie asked with a angry tone. The other girls gasped. _Pinkie's angry!_ Rarity thought. Rarity looked at Cinch and she hugged Pinkie Pie.

"Darling, what's done is done. She can't atone for her sins, anyway." Rarity says to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie slowly, but surely calmed down. Twilight was walking towards them and she saw Cinch. Fear overtook her as Twilight felt her legs give out, but before she could fall, Sunset Shimmer grabbed her.

"Twilight, what are you doing here?" Sunset asked Twilight. Twilight just whimpered. She was too scared to speak.

"If it isn't Twilight Sparkle." Cinch says, smiling. Sunset stepped in front of her.

"You're not going to hurt her." Sunset says, growing angrier as Cinch took a step towards her. The other girls walked up to Sunset Simmer and they all stared at Cinch. Cinch looked at them and she laughed.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. You're protecting that monster!" Cinch shouted. Sunset lost her temper when Twilight started crying.

"She wasn't the monster in that situation! She was just doing what YOU told her do! YOU told her to unleash the magic and she obeyed YOU out of fear!" Sunset Shimmer shouted. Vice Principal Luna saw Cinch and her eyes narrowed.

"What is this woman doing here?" Luna asked. Fluttershy looked at Luna. Rainbow Dash looked at Luna.

"Vice Principal Luna, take Fluttershy and Twilight and get them someplace safe!" Rainbow Dash says, pushing Fluttershy towards her. Luna took Twilight by her hand and ran. Fluttershy ran after them. Rainbow Dash smiled. She glared as she looked at Cinch.

"What?" Cinch asked. The others growled and they wanted to attack her, but they didn't.

"Lady, you are not welcome here." Rainbow Dash says, her voice dripping with poison. Cinch just smirked.

"I'll leave, when I get Twilight, that is." She says, making Sunset Simmer angry.

"She's not going with you!" She shouted.

"What is she to you?" Cinch asked.

"My little sister!" Sunset Shimmer shouted. Cinch looked shocked.

"Just because you're older, that doesn't mean you can watch over her." Cinch tells Sunset.

 **Well, this is it for this chapter! Please enjoy this chapter!**


	4. Pinkamena!

**I don't own MLP Equestria Girls: Friendship Games.**

"I can watch over her." Sunset Shimmer tells Cinch. Cinch just looked at her. Cinch then decided to leave, but she knew where Twilight lived, so she decided to just wait until nightfall.

"Twilight, I am coming for you." Cinch says, walking towards Twilight's house. Cinch quietly entered the house and she went to Twilight's bedroom. Cinch walked up to Twilight and Twilight was whimpering in her sleep.

"No, Principal Cinch, please, don't." Twilight whimpered. _She's having a nightmare about me._ Cinch happily thought. Cinch had a knife in her hand. She didn't want to stab Twilight, though. She was just going to scare her. And, scare she did. Twilight woke up and saw the horrible woman she didn't want to see. She whimpered and she screamed. Cinch smirked.

"Scream all you want, Twilight, no one is coming to help you." Cinch tellls the scared girl. Twilight whimpered when the knife was on her stomach.

The Next Day...

Twilight didn't show up for school. The Humane Six was worried, but Sunset Shimmer was more worried. She then started fuming. "That woman took her!" She shouted.

"We'll get her back, Sunset." Pinkie Pie says, trying to control herself. The rest of the gang felt Pinkamena's killing aura and they gasped, but Fluttershy was the most affected. She fell back on her behind and she whimpered. Pinkie heard this and she calmed down. In her mind, Pinkamena felt bad for scaring Fluttershy.

"Even Pinkamena's restless, huh?" Sunset asked. Pinkie looked down, ashamed. Celestia and Luna saw this and they nodded to each other.

"I will permission to kill her." Luna tells Pinkie. Pinkamena took over easily and she grinned sadistically. _"You know what to do Pinkamena."_ Pinkie tells Pinkamena. Pinkamena nodded her head.

 **Well, nice surprise! I have decided to add in Pinkamena! Please enjoy this chapter!**


	5. Kidnapped

**Warning: This chapter to the rest of the story contains mild language. The most will be coming from Pinkamena! This chapter has implied rape. You have been warned.**

Pinkamena was grinning crazily as she sharpened her knives. The other Humane 6 looked on as Pinkamena chuckled evilly. "That bitch is going to get it for hurting Twilight." She says, causing the other Humane 6 to looked on a bit scared. _She's crazy!_ Sunset thought. Everyone else thought the same thing, but they knew that Cinch deserved whatever Pinkamena was planning on doing to her.

-With Twilight and Cinch-

Twilight was afraid of the woman in front of her. Cinch was a crazy woman after she almost killed Twilight the first time. Cinch was towering over Twilight as the older woman forced Twilight's clothes off of her. She then forced Twilight to sleep with her.

The next morning, Twilight was shaking in her bed. She was crying. She felt broken and Cinch was happy that Twilight felt that way.

She wrote a note for Sunset Shimmer and she took Twilight from the house. Sunset received the note she was none too happy about it.

"You bitch!" Sunset muttered under her breath.

 **Sorry for not updating! This was going to be longer, but something had happened and so I will write it in the next chapter! Please enjoy!**


	6. The Killer Comes Out

**I am SO glad that everyone's loving this! I really didn't expect this to be popular! I just wanted to write something for the movie. Speaking of movies, yes, I have heard about My Little Pony Equestria Girls 4! I hope its awesome like the other 3! I don't own My Little Pony, but I do own the mind of creativity and the dvds of the movies. Now on with the sixth chapter!**

Chapter 6: Looking for Twilight!

Sunset and the gang tried to look for Twilight, but they couldn't find her. Day by day, Sunset was getting restless, and so was Pinkie Pie! She would let Pinkamena out when she's too restless.

But, however, today, Pinkie Pie was _too_ restless and that was dangerous. Her friends noticed the now pissed off Pinkie has mood swings. One minute, she's Pinkie Pie and another minute, she's Pinkamena. "Pinkie, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked her. Pinkamena looked at Fluttershy and she attempted a smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine! It's just that I need to kill something." Pinkamena confessed to Fluttershy. Fluttershy gasped, but she still hugged Pinkamena.

"That's fine too. It's okay! I understand." Fluttershy tells Pinkamena. Pinkamena looked at Fluttershy.

"But, I'm a murderer." Pinkamena says, sighing. Fluttershy sighed.

"No, you're not! You're my friend! Pinkamena, you are not a killer!" Fluttershy tells Pinkamena. Pinkamena looked at Fluttershy and she gave her a big, big hug.

"So, you don't mind if I kill Cinch?" She asked. Fluttershy smiled.

"No. Do what you have to do." Fluttershy tells Pinkamena.

"We'll make it an accident." Principal Celestia tells Pinkamena. Pinkamena grinned and she brought out her trusty knife.

"Haha. Time to make cupcakes." Pinkamena says to herself and she giggled crazily. She walked away from the two people.

"We let the cat out of the bag, didn't we?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, we let the killer come out of hiding." Fluttershy tells Celestia.

 **Sorry, this is short, but shorter chapters means a longer story, sorta. I hope you enjoy this! I will put up Chapter 7 later on today!**


	7. Sunset's Transformation

**Sorry about Chapter 7 being late! I am so glad people are enjoying this!**

Pinkamena was trailing around the school, looking for a classroom. When she found the classroom, she happily grinned and she went in the classroom. She was in the science lab looking for chemicals to test. She was looking for something that burns. The others focused on getting a plan to get Twilight back from Cinch and one day, Cinch came back to talk to Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer wasn't happy to see her. "What the hell do you want?" She shouted at Cinch. Sunset had spat on Cinch, but Cinch didn't care. She just wiped it off.

"I want you to do something for me." She told Sunset. The other girls struggled to keep Sunset from lashing out and killing her, because that was Pinkamena's job. And, she would REALLY be PISSED if someone else killed Cinch.

"Fuck you!" Sunset Shimmer shouted at Cinch. She smirked. She looked at Fluttershy and she smiled. She took one step towards Fluttershy and she regretted it. Rarity had tackled the older woman to the ground.

"Stay away from Fluttershy, you evil witch!" Rarity shouted. The woman grabbed Rarity and she threw her to the side. Rarity groaned in pain, but she growled when Cinch had Fluttershy's arm in her tight grip. Fluttershy whimpered and Cinch looked at Sunset.

"I will kill this girl if you don't help me." Cinch threatened. Sunset ran to Cinch and Cinch took out a bloodied knife. She set it on Fluttershy's cheek and Sunset instinctively moving. Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack looked at Fluttershy in fear.

"Damn it! What do you want?" Sunset growled out. Cinch smirked and she took out the amulet. Sunset gasped. "What are you doing with that?" She asked. Cinch smirked and she opened it up towards Fluttershy, draining her of her Magic.

"Fluttershy!" Rarity cried out. She got up and she grabbed Fluttershy, sending them both on the ground with Rarity holding Fluttershy by her waist. The amulet gave Fluttershy back her Magic, since it didn't suck up a whole lot of it. Rarity looked at Fluttershy and she smiled.

"Are you two alright?" Sunset asked. Rarity answered for the both of them. "Good. As for you, Cinch, I hope you're ready." Sunset tells Cinch. Cinch smirked and Sunset ran towards her. Cinch threw the amulet at Sunset, causing her to consume the Magic in her anger. she transformed into her Demon form. But, this time, her eyes were black.

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
